


Rolling round the smoke

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 16-17, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy Ending, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Modern Era, Moving, New house, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Shotgunning, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Weed, more tags will be added as chapters go on, pan mike hanlon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finally, fucking finally. Today is the day Eddie Kaspbrak is leaving Derry, Maine. Granted, he is still stuck with his mother, but it is better than nothing. After packing almost everything in their house, they waited for the pick-up truck to come and then they followed behind and headed to New York. It was difficult for Eddie to persuade his mother to let them move, but after there had been a spike in lung cancer, by about 2 percent, Sonia Kaspbrak couldn't have been more desperate to leave.Eddie Kaspbrak moves and falls in love.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 12





	1. scene one

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a reddie fanfic I'm writing! I hope you enjoy it. comments and kudos are always appreciated!

Finally, fucking finally. Today is the day Eddie Kaspbrak is leaving Derry, Maine. Granted, he is still stuck with his mother, but it is better than nothing. After packing almost everything in their house, they waited for the pick-up truck to come and then they followed behind and headed to New York. It was difficult for Eddie to persuade his mother to let them move, but after there had been a spike in lung cancer, by about 2 percent, Sonia Kaspbrak couldn't have been more desperate to leave. 

Eddies father, Frank Kaspbrak had died before Eddie was born. Lung cancer. His father used to smoke when he was a teenager, or that what his mother said. In the pictures his mother has, Eddie looks just like him, big brown eyes and a defined jaw. Lucky for him that he inherited his father's looks. Sonia Kaspbrak is... well she's not the prettiest. It was difficult for Eddie to understand why he would go for her and not someone prettier. He looked like he had the whole world at his feet. Eddie just assumed it must have been his mother's personality, but if she was anything like what she was now. He just, couldn't understand it. 

He knew his mother loved him, maybe too much. Maybe it was the outcome of his father's death or maybe it's just who she is. She used to shove pills down Eddie's throat, never let him join any sports or have friends, something he always wanted. He was okay with this, maybe because he didn't know any different, then everything changed. Mr. Keene, an old man who worked at the local pharmacist, confirmed that his suspicions about his medication being fake were true. They where placebos. He had been lied to, his whole life! He confronted his mother about this, he screamed at her. it was the first time he ever did that, it was scary but exciting. They came to an agreement, in the end, Eddie would continue taking his placebo pills and in return, his mother would let him do what he wants. He joined the track team. He made a friend, named Stacey, a girl who was the same age on the volleyball team. His first friend. His mother hated her. She thought that this young girl was stealing her Eddie-Bear away from her. Eddie had no interest in her, no romantic interest, and the same goes for Stacey. She had a girlfriend, called Kay. That was the most scandalous thing Eddie had ever heard about. However, a year into their friendship Eddies mother found about this and forced Eddie to swear that he would never speak to her again. From there on out it was sad glances in the corridor or a quick catching of eyes in maths class.

The car ride to New York wasn't all that bad. For the first hour, they sat in silence. Sonia was reminiscing about the time they spent in Derry, whilst Eddie was thinking about everything he couldn't wait to do once he leaves that judgemental, bitchy town. The next few hours were spent gently bopping their head to music Eddie had put on through the aux lead. A mix of 90's music, pop music, and kpop. It had taken Eddie a few months to persuade his mother to buy his an iPhone, she read an anti-iPhone propaganda article stating that you could get eye cancer from phones. But he persuaded her in the end. They stopped at a service station twice, for Sonia Kaspbrak that is a record number. The first time was for toilet breaks and lunch, his mother had made chicken sandwiches and some salad, the second was for a rest. For the rest of the journey, Eddie spent it listening to an audiobook about two guys who fall in love. There's more to it than that, but that's the moral of the story.

His mother tried to get him to have a nap on the journey, but he couldn't. Was it paranoia? Or just not being able to sleep in cars? He didn't know. He didn't feel safe with her. He needed to see the signs on their journey, he needed to know that they were still going to New York and she wasn't going to kidnap him. He hadn't been on his morning jog today, maybe that was why. Or maybe it was because he was too excited about his new house, he had already come up with a thousand different things that he wanted to do, things he wanted to wear, friends he wanted to have, he couldn't wait. He was restless nonetheless.


	2. scene two

They slowly drove down their new street, taking in their new neighbours’ houses. They are nice, clean, white houses. Just like Sonia wanted. Convinced no dirty boys or girls would be near Eddie here. Whilst Eddie was trying to catch glimpses of their new neighbours, seeing if there were any nice-looking people, cute people. Boys. Cute boys. He caught glimpses of a lot of pretty girls as they drove, approaching the end where their new house would be. 

He is excited. Really excited. He finally got out of that toxic place, regrettably, still with his mother. but maybe it will be different now. Maybe it was Derry that made her crazy. He could only hope. The pick-up truck was outside their house, waiting for Sonia to unlock the door so they could start unloading. His new house is one of the largest on the street and has a big tree curling around the side. He stepped out of the car in awe. Excited. Scared. Happy. He did not know. He did not care. 

The men had started unloading the furniture into the house, placing it exactly where Mrs. Kaspbrak ordered. Eddie did not care; he wouldn't have a say in it anyway. Walking cautiously along the freshly cut grass, as if something were about to jump out and grab him. It was green grass. A proper green. Not the dark, mouldy green of the grass in Derry. It was fresh. This was his favourite colour. The sky was blue, bright blue. Not a cloud in sight. he couldn’t help the smile that etched its way onto his face and for the first time in years, reached his eyes. He could be happy here.

It was perfect.

Then the smell of cigarette smoke hit his nose. He looked around for the source of the smell and after a quick 180-degree turn, he saw a tall, gangly, curly-haired boy, with a cigarette, settled between his fingers. "New here?" The stranger spoke. He wore a Beatles shirt with a leather jacket and high waisted skinny jeans with chains on them. He smiled. Bright, white teeth almost glistening in the sun

"How'd you guess?" Eddie replied, returning a quick smile. "Can you like, put it out?" He asks. The stranger complies, offering another smile as he drops his cigarette and uses his doc martens to put it out. 

"Where you from, poppet?" The stranger asked, curious. 

"That's not my name, dickhead." Eddie snaps. The taller guy chuckles, if he smokes, how are his teeth so white? Eddie wonders. "Derry, Maine, it's such a shithole."

"Yeah? I've never been, so poppet, what's your name?" 

"Eddie, you?"

"Eddie? Eddie. Eds, spaghetti, spageds. So many quality nicknames" The stranger retorts, chuckling to himself. 

"What's your name then?" 

"Richie. Richie Tozier." Eddie repeats the name to himself in his head, trying to come up with nicknames like the stranger, Richie, did for him. But none came to mind.

He looked Richie in the eye and said, "that's a boring name." Richie pretended to look offended, but there was no real heat to it. Before Richie could reply, Mrs. Kaspbrak came trudging out of the house looking for Eddie. "That's my cue, nice meeting you Rich." to which the stranger replied, "you too poppet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! sorry for it being so shirt, the next chapter should be quite long! please leave comments and kudos <3


	3. scene 3

By the time Sunday came around, they had been living in their new house for three days now. Eddie hadn't gone past the end of their street, Sonia being overly-cautious about the new town. He hadn't really interacted with anyone, aside from his conversation with Richie Tozier, just occasional hellos and thank yous to their new neighbors who great them with some cakes they say are homemade, but they definitely picked them up at their local grocery store. The welcome gifts are appreciated nonetheless. 

He starts at the local high school tomorrow. He's nervous. Will he fit in? Will everyone hate him? He's excited too, he gets to make new friends, and he gets to do more lessons. The lessons in Derry were strictly Mathematics, English language and English literature and the sciences. He's been able to choose what lessons he does which is exciting. The school has an amazing track team, they win at every competition they go to. There are tryouts tomorrow, on his first day. He was the best runner at his old school, they didn't do many competitions only once a year, but he was still the best. That's one of the few things in his life he is actually proud of. 

Does Richie go to that school? Is he on the track team? No, he smokes, that would be contradictory. Why am I thinking about Richie? He thinks to himself. 

He clears his mind and does his six-step nighttime skincare routine, and finishes it off with an aromatherapy mask to help him sleep. He dozes off thinking about everything that could happen at his new school.

The sound of his alarm wakes him up at six in the morning and heads downstairs for a cup of tea. Green tea. He prefers coffee but his mother refuses to buy it, says its bad for his health, so he settles for green tea and many of its health benefits. He debates on having breakfast and in the end settle for avocado toast with a poached egg. He gets into the shower and stands under the warm water for a few minutes, planning his day in his head and he starts to wash.

When he's out of the shower the time is around seven am now, two hours before school starts, an hour and a half before he gets there, an hour before he sets off to school. He decides on wearing high-waisted black skinny jeans, a black belt and a pastel shirt with some of it tucked into his pants. He chooses some classic Doc Martens to go with his look. He does his six-step morning skincare routine. 

He now has half an hour left before he leaves for school. He double-checks that he has all the equipment that he needs for school and a thin, long sleeve top, a pair of shorts, and his running shoes, for the track team tryouts. He writes a quick note for his mother saying that he has already left and he sets off to his new school.

"Hey, new kid!" A familiar voice calls out. Its Richie Tozier. Dressed in black jeans and another old band t-shirt and that leather jacket, he had another cigarette resting between his fingers. The taller man jogs over to Eddie. "First day?" Eddie nods in response. "Its a good school, I got there, maybe we have classes together." 

"That would be unfortunate" Eddie retorts. "Smokings bad for you, you know?" Richie smiles at him and he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, hard to stop, I do try to smoke less, but it helps. You excited for your first day?" Richie questions. 

"Not if I have to spend it with you." Eddie chimed. Richie laugh. He has a nice laugh, he should do it more.

"If you have no friends by lunch you can sit with us." Richie states. Eddie asks who the others are. "Ben, Mike, Beverly, Stan, and Bill. Ben and Bev are together and Mike and Bill are pining after each other." Eddie gives a quick laugh as Richie exhales more smoke.

"Are you on the track team?" Eddie questions. 

"Me? Fuck no, the only time I run is when a new star wars film comes out." Eddie laughs in response. "Are you trying out? Mike and Ben are on it, Mike is the captain."

"Yeah, I was on the team back home." They carry on talking and joking as if they had known each other all their lives. It was nice having a friend, Eddie decided. They had reached the school and Richie shown him where the principles office is, so he could get his schedule. He had History first, that was good, he enjoyed it. He decided that his day was pretty decent especially being on second lunch, that's always something to look forward too. He was looking forward to starting new, starting fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is another chapter! I really hope you enjoy this! I know the chapters are short but I'm trying to lengthen them! comments and kudos are appreciated! have a good day <3


End file.
